Pembroke, Massachusetts
Pembroke is a town in Plymouth County, Massachusetts, United States. The population was 16,927 at the 2000 census. The southwestern section of Pembroke is also known as Bryantville. For geographic and demographic information on the village of North Pembroke, please see the article North Pembroke, Massachusetts. History The earliest European settlers were Robert Barker and Dolor Davis, who settled in the vicinity of Herring Brook in 1650. Up until that time, the Wampanoag and the Massachuset were the only residents, fishing and farming along the rivers; they called the area Mattakeesett, which means "place of much fish," because of the annual springtime run of herring in the local rivers. The land was part of the Major's Purchase, a large tract of lands bought from Josias Wampatuck of the Massachusetts by a group of English investors. The area was once a part of Duxbury, before incorporating as a separate town in 1712, and was ultimately named for the town of Pembroke, Wales, the name of Brookfield being rejected because it was already in use by the town in Worcester county that still bears this name. Residents of Pembroke served with honor in the French and Indian War, serving everywhere from Fort William Henry in New York to the shores of Nova Scotia. At least one family of "French Neutrals," the Pelrine family, was settled here after they and hundreds of others were expelled at gunpoint from Arcadia in Nova Scotia (those that settled in Louisiana became known as "Cajuns.") Just before the Revolution, Reverend Gad Hitchcock of Pembroke (who had served with the provincial troops as a chaplain in upstate New York during the French and Indian war) gave a sermon in Boston blasting the British, and was rewarded for this with a set of fine new clothes from Samuel Adams. Residents of Pembroke again served with honor from the first "alarm" sent out by Paul Revere and others on April 19, 1774 till the end of the war. The town took its current form in 1820, when the western half of town known as the "West Parish" was separated and incorporated as Hanson. Shipbuilding was among the area's industries, with five yards along the North River. Famous among these were the Beaver, a vessel made famous for its role in the Boston Tea Party, and the Maria, memorialized on the Pembroke town seal. It was along the same river, on the Norwell side, that the Columbia, namesake of the Columbia River in Oregon, was launched. By the turn of the twentieth century, mills had sprung up along the river, and the town's ponds and streams provided the water for cranberry bogs. Because of rail service from Brockton, the town's ponds also provided recreation and vacation spots for city dwellers. Most notable of the town’s resources are its water resources which include the North River and Indian Head River; its ponds, Oldham, Furnace, Great Sandy Bottom, Little Sandy Bottom, and Stetson Ponds; and Silver Lake. The Town’s ponds, streams and marshes are the home of herring that were prized so much that in 1741, the Town began regulating the taking and preservation of the fish. The herring are celebrated each year at the Town’s annual “Grande Old Fish Fry.” http://pembrokema.virtualtownhall.net/Public_Documents/PembrokeMA_WebDocs/about The Pembroke Iron Works was established in 1720 and used iron dredged from the bottom of the ponds. Ice was cut from the ponds, stored in icehouses, and used in the summer months for food preservation. The ponds and streams also provided power for various mills, including grist, flour and sawmills. Later, shipbuilding and box manufacturing became important factors in the development of the town.http://pembrokema.virtualtownhall.net/Public_Documents/PembrokeMA_WebDocs/about The Town also has vast tracts of woodlands that provided timber for homes and industry, and provided cover for abundant wildlife. Because of its proximity to timber and location on the river, the Town in its early years was known for its ship building industry. The North River was the location of five shipyards – Brick Kiln Yard, Seabury Point, Job’s Landing, Turner’s Yard and Macy’s. Between 1678 and 1871, 1,025 vessels were produced on the shores of the North River. The Brick Kiln Yard was where the Beaver was built; it was one of the ships involved in the Boston Tea party. Other famous North River Ships include the Columbia , the Bedford and the Maria. The Columbia was the first ship to sail around the Cape of Good Hope and the Columbia River is named after it, the Bedford was the first ship to sail into a foreign port flying the American Flag, and the Maria is depicted on the Town Seal. http://pembrokema.virtualtownhall.net/Public_Documents/PembrokeMA_WebDocs/about A Massachusetts Historical Commission (MHC) reconnaissance survey report dated June 1981 indicated that in the early 1900’s the popularity of the cranberry spurred the construction of numerous bogs. By 1924 there were 17 cranberry growers in the Pembroke directory, with 14 producers listed as having Bryantville addresses. In the same year there were 14 poultry farmers listed indicating that by that time poultry raising was well established in town. The E. H. Clapp rubber works, initiated on the Hanover side of the Indian Head River in 1871, expanded in 1873 to the Pembroke side of the river. http://pembrokema.virtualtownhall.net/Public_Documents/PembrokeMA_WebDocs/about In the late 1800’s and early 1900’s, the ponds became an attraction for summer vacationers seeking relief from the heat in the cities. The Brockton and Plymouth Railway co. initiated trolley service from Brockton and facilitated the development of Mayflower Grove in Bryantville as a popular summer recreation venue. The attractiveness of the ponds for summer recreation led to the development of numerous, dense cottage colonies built along their shores. The ponds are currently used for recreation, municipal water supplies and irrigation for cranberry bogs.http://pembrokema.virtualtownhall.net/Public_Documents/PembrokeMA_WebDocs/about The town remained relatively stable in population from the end of the Civil War up until the 1960s, when suburban migration from Boston and environs saw the town more than triple in population. Today, Pembroke is mostly a suburban community, with the majority of residents working in the Greater Boston area. In recent years Pembroke has developed into a fairly affluent and desirable community, with new home developments geared towards upmarket buyers.Sealund Corporation CommunitiesFacts about Town of Pembroke As of 2009, Pembroke was a contender for CNN Money's "Best Places to Live" according to financial, education and quality of life statistics.http://money.cnn.com/magazines/moneymag/bplive/2009/snapshots/CS2552630.html Geography According to the United States Census Bureau, the town has a total area of 23.5 square miles (60.8 km²), of which, 21.8 square miles (56.6 km²) of it is land and 1.6 square miles (4.2 km²) of it (6.95%) is water. Statistically, Pembroke is slightly smaller than the state average in terms of land area. Pembroke is bordered by Norwell to the north, Marshfield to the northeast, Duxbury to the east, Kingston to the southeast, Plympton to the south, Halifax to the southwest, Hanson to the west, and Hanover to the northwest. Pembroke is approximately twelve miles east of Brockton, thirteen miles northwest of Plymouth, and twenty-seven miles southeast of Boston. Pembroke's geography can be divided in half. The northern half is dominated by the rivers and streams of the area, flowing through thick forests which once provided the lumber for the North River's shipbuilding industry. The southern half is dominated by several ponds and Silver Lake, where the towns of Pembroke, Kingston, Plympton and Halifax come together. The town has its own forest, which is divided into sections around town. One notable water resource in Pembroke is Great Sandy Bottom Pond, the water of which is currently leased to the Abington-Rockland Water Commission. A website http://groups.google.com/group/gsbpond displays many pictures of the plants and animals of the area, for example, Eagles, Heron, Egret, Turtles, Racoons & Fox. Transportation Route 3 passes through the town's northeast corner, skirting the irregular border with Marshfield. There is an exit off of Route 3 in the town, which also grants access to Marshfield along Route 139. The town's other state routes include Routes 14, 27, 36, 53 and 139. Route 14 is in the town the longest, and passes through the town center. Route 36's northern terminus is at Route 14 just south of the town center. There is no rail or air service in the town. The Kingston-Route 3 line of the MBTA's Commuter Rail passes just to the southeast of town, with the nearest stops being in Hanson and Halifax. Two small airfields are nearby: Cranland Airport in Hanson and Marshfield Municipal Airport. The nearest national and international air service is at Logan International Airport in Boston. Demographics As of the census of 2007, there were 18,549 people, 5,750 households, and 4,553 families residing in the town. The population density was 774.9 people per square mile (299.2/km²). Statistically, the town's population and population density is slightly smaller than average, just below both averages. There were 5,897 housing units at an average density of 270.0/sq mi (104.3/km²). The racial makeup of the town was 97.89% White, 0.50% African American, 0.07% Native American, 0.51% Asian, 0.01% Pacific Islander, 0.28% from other races, and 0.74% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 0.53% of the population. There were 5,750 households out of which 40.8% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 66.7% were married couples living together, 8.9% had a female householder with no husband present, and 20.8% were non-families. 16.7% of all households were made up of individuals and 6.2% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.92 and the average family size was 3.31. In the town the population was spread out with 28.6% under the age of 18, 5.9% from 18 to 24, 32.8% from 25 to 44, 24.3% from 45 to 64, and 8.3% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 37.2 years. For every 100 females there were 97.9 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 93.7 males. As of 2009, Pembroke has a Marriage % of 62.1 and a Divorce % of 8.2. http://money.cnn.com/magazines/moneymag/bplive/2009/snapshots/CS2552630.html As of 2009, the median income for a household in the town was $74,985, and the median income for a family was $96,483. Males had a median income of $60,778 versus $46,581 for females. The per capita income for the town was $27,066. About 3.7% of families and 4.8% of the population were below the poverty line, including 6.2% of those under age 18 and 6.0% of those age 65 or over. Government On the national level, Pembroke is a part of Massachusetts's 10th congressional district, and is currently represented by Bill Delahunt. The state's senior (Class II) member of the United States Senate, re-elected in 2008, is John Kerry. The junior (Class I) senator, elected in 2010, is Scott Brown. On the state level, Pembroke is represented by Representative Daniel K. Webster in the Massachusetts House of Representatives as a part of the Sixth Plymouth district, which includes the towns of Duxbury, Hanson and portions of Halifax. The town is represented by Senate President Therese Murray in the Massachusetts Senate as a part of the Plymouth and Barnstable District, which includes Bourne, Falmouth, Kingston, Plymouth, Plympton, Sandwich and a small portion of Barnstable.Index of Legislative Representation by City and Town, from Mass.gov The town is patrolled by the First (Norwell) Barracks of Troop D of the Massachusetts State Police.Station D-1, SP Norwell Pembroke is governed by the open town meeting form of government, and is led by an executive secretary and a board of selectmen. Pembroke operates its own police and fire departments, with four stations located in the town center, Bryantville, North Pembroke and at Brimstone Corner. The town has its own emergency services; South Shore Hospital in Weymouth and Jordan Hospital in Plymouth are the nearest hospitals; the Pembroke hospital serves psychiatric patients in the area. There are post offices at the town center, Bryantville and North Pembroke. The Pembroke Public Library is located at the town center, and is a part of the SAILS library network. There are also two small private libraries, which are open to the public: the Lydia Drake Library near Brimstone Corner and the Cobb Library in Bryantville. Education In 1952, Pembroke was a founding community of the Silver Lake Regional School District, along with Kingston, Halifax and Plympton. Due to chronic overcrowding which had led to split sessions by 1970 and double sessions by 1974, the town built its own campus of Silver Lake Regional High School in 1976, across from Hobomock Elementary School on Learning Lane. Flooding due to burst pipes delayed its occupancy until November, 1976. In 2002, with growing population again an issue, Pembroke separated from the other towns to reestablish its own school district; its students remained at Silver Lake RHS until 2004. The satellite campus, which had been in service as the Silver Lake district's middle school in recent years, was renovated to become Pembroke High School, and serves students from ninth through twelfth grade. Pembroke's athletics teams are known as the Titans (complete with a logo reminiscent of the Tennessee Titans logo), and their colors are blue and white. They compete in the Patriot League, where the teams have already garnered six championships since 2004. Pembroke has established a Thanksgiving Day football rivalry with previously mentioned Silver Lake Regional High School. The town has three elementary schools (Bryantville, Hobomock and North Pembroke), which serve students from kindergarten through sixth grades (North Pembroke also serves pre-kindergarten classes). The Pembroke Community Middle School, located in the former Silver Lake Regional Junior High School on Route 27, serves seventh and eighth grade students. The town has no contract with any vocational schools, the nearest being South Shore Vocational Tech in Hanover. The nearest private high school is the Catholic-run Sacred Heart High School in Kingston. The nearest four-year college is Bridgewater State College; the nearest community colleges are Quincy College's satellite campus in Plymouth and Massasoit Community College in Brockton. Arts and media Pembroke is served by the Boston metropolitan media. Regional daily newspapers which cover the town include the Quincy Patriot Ledger and the Brockton Enterprise. For many years, the town was covered by the weekly Silver Lake News, based in Pembroke; it is currently served by two weeklies, the Pembroke Express http://pembrokexpress.com and the Pembroke Mariner & Reporter http://www.wickedlocal.com/pembroke/news. The town is supportive to many arts programs, including The Pembroke Imperials Drum & Bugle Corps, a corps active on and off since the 1960s. Points of interest Pembroke Country Club, recently purchased by NHL player, Jeremy Roenick, is an 18-hole course featuring 6,532 yards of golf from the longest tees for a par of 71. The course rating is 71.1 and it has a slope rating of 124. Pembroke Country Club was designed by Philip A. Wogan, ASGCA, and opened in 1973. http://www.golflink.com/golf-courses/course.aspx?course=471945 Pembroke Historical Society is a museum consisting of two former one-room school buildings. The former Bryantville School, built in 1847, was donated by Marcus L. Urann and moved to the site in 1952. The former "cedar Swamp Schools" was donated by Mrs. Oliver Amos and moved to the site in 1968. As part of the nation's 1976 Bicentennial celebration, a Tool Museum was established in the lower level of the Museum Building. http://www.townofpembrokemass.org/historicalsociety.html The Friend's Meeting House (1706) : located at Routes 139 and 53. The interior is divided in half, with women sitting on one side and men on the other. In the 18th and 19th centuries, many leading citizens were Quakers. Among the oldest Quaker sites in America, the structure was deeded to the Historical Society in 1973.http://www.townofpembrokemass.org/historicalsociety.html Grand Old Fish Fry, is usually held the first weekend in May at the Thomas Reading Herring Run Park on RT 14/Barker Street. For 30+ years the Historical Society has invited the public to the herring run for a day of great food, music, duck races and much more. When the event first began herring were caught with nets and cooked right on site by Chef Bobby Hackett. Unfortunately, the state no longer allows the harvesting of herring due to the low numbers. Fish Cakes have replaced the herring meal and no one seems to be complaining. This is the primary fundraiser and one of the most popular for the Society. Funds raised go to the care and maintenance of the 3 properties (Friends Meeting House, Adah Hall House and the museum building) owned by the Historical Society.http://www.townofpembrokemass.org/historicalsociety.html Notable residents * Meg Lee Chin, singer & songwriter * Thomas Humphrey Cushing, Revolutionary War officer and Adjutant General of the U.S. Army * Ben Edlund, creator of The Tick and TV producer * Eric Flaim, Olympic silver medalist in Speed skating * Duane Joyce, professional hockey player * Joseph Leavitt, Revolutionary War consciencious objector * Alexander Parris, architect * Dwight E. Sargent, journalist * Pat Seltsam, Olympic speedskater, 1990 national champion and World Cup medalist in 1989 * Dave Shea, former Boston Bruins play-by-play announcer * Josiah Smith, United States Congressman * Kevin Stevens, National Hockey League All-Star left winger * Buddy Teevens, football coach for Dartmouth College * Harry Irving Thayer, United States Congressman * Luke Vercollone, professional soccer player * Harry M. Woods, lyricist and composer of "When the Red Red Robin Comes Bobbin' Along" References External links *Pembroke Police Department *Pembroke Public Schools *Pembroke Express newspaper *Pembroke Mariner & Reporter Category:Towns in Plymouth County, Massachusetts Category:Established in 1650 Category:Pembroke, Massachusetts